Episode 4.2 (Bubby: Reboot)
Episode 4.2 is the second episode of the fourth season of Bubby: Reboot, and the 41st episode overall. Plot 9 July 2045 CE: Smokey explains to his old friends how he came to be in the Reboot Animal Dimension; Coco, Tammy, and Bianca overhear this and are not sure what to think of it. Clyde suggests that they send the three dogs to the Land of Hope; Bubby thinks they deserve freedom due to being innocent. 16 January 2027 CE: Obee, Danny, and Kvinne have discovered that the Reboot Animal Dimension does not yet exist; they locate an oracle, Óla, who tells them of the Animal Dimension, which will be destroyed eventually and be ‘succeeded’ with the Reboot Animal Dimension. The trio decide they must time travel instead of wait. 9 July 2045 CE: At the request of the dogs, Lafonda sends Coco, Tammy, and Bianca to the Land of Hope with Clyde, Joey, and Bess. However, they are quick to discover Chance, and she and Clyde engage in a magical duel. Joey immobilises her, but is unexpectedly attacked by Bianca, freeing Chance. Clyde then opens up a portal to the ruins of the Animal Dimension, and pushes her through. The dogs do not believe Clyde when he justifies his actions and explains Chance’s malevolence. 17 January 2027 CE: Obee, Danny, and Kvinne eventually come to the conclusion that the Reboot Animal Dimension has to exist already somehow. They sail to Rome to find the god Janus; they arrive in Rome and ask a cat named Kate for help. Kate reveals that her partner cheated on her, and she wants her and her young daughter to find Janus and leave for a fresh start. Mother and daughter join the trio in preparing to meet Janus. 9 July 2045 CE: Chance finds herself trapped in the ruins of the original Animal Dimension. She explores Pet City, before discovering a group of humans opening up an enormous portal. Chance spies on them, and eavesdrops on their conversation; they seem to be discussing their loyalty to a powerful leader. Meanwhile, Clyde, Joey, and Bess are with Coco, Tammy, and Bianca. The trio of dogs, angry, separate themselves from the cats, who decide they need to locate Chance. They open up a portal to the Animal Dimension, and invite the dogs to come along with them. Reluctantly, the six travel together to the Animal Dimension. However, when they arrive, all they find is the giant portal made by the humans; Chance has vanished. 18 February 2027: Obee, Danny, Kvinne, Kate and her daughter meet Janus and request to travel to the Reboot Animal Dimension, in their present. However, Janus’s powers accidentally mess up, and Obee, Danny, and Kvinne find themselves in the dimension on 2 July 2045 CE, where they meet Smokey, searching for his long lost allies. Meanwhile, Kate and her daughter find themselves in the Reboot Animal Dimension on 18 February 2027. It is then revealed that Kate’s daughter is Chance. Characters Main * Bubby Kristy * Doccy Zeus * Clyde Zeus * JJ Zeus * Joey Hepta * Lafonda Eppah Supporting * Natasha Ashem * Bess Tom Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 4) episodes